


处处吻

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC，私设超多*本来想写TCC的国际接吻日，但是已经过了7月6号所以就另外想了个梗*酒后产物写完就忘所以细节问题就不要问我了*标题来源于锁老师提供的BGM处处吻





	处处吻

“Happy International Kissing Day !”

金博洋是在翻ins的时候才知道前天是国际接吻日的。

说实话他自己是没什么想法的，所以点完赞去洗漱时接到男朋友的越湾电话什么的他是一点都没有心理准备的。

“抱歉天天，我是今天才知道。”

听到羽生结弦这么沉重的语气，金博洋险些把嘴里的漱口水喝了下去，他一边高举手机生怕砸了，一边扶着洗手台拼命咳嗽。

“什么？知道什么？”

“国际接吻日”，视频对面的花滑之王一脸的歉意，而金博洋脑子转了两圈才把“国际接吻日”这个陌生的名词和他们俩挂上号。

免了免了算了算了大家都是大老爷们何必在乎这种节日呢。

尽管金博洋特别诚恳地表明了自己点赞纯粹顺手，但羽生结弦还是一脸诚恳地表示交往第一年就忘记了这种重要的节日作为男朋友他是一定会补上的。

什么鬼哦这种言情戏码，接下来他要捂住耳朵说我不听吗。

吐槽归吐槽，他也没放在心上，俩人之间隔几千公里呢，羽生还能巴巴地飞过来亲他一下吗？还不如盯着保安处看看过两天有没有自己的新快递。

因此晚宴上被羽生提前拉走的时候，他还以为这位爷真的只是单纯地想溜号，乐呵呵地跟江哥打了个招呼就跑出去了。

度假村的酒店总是要安静许多的，这也让两个人难得的可以拉着手在花园里散步聊天分享耳机。月亮一点点升了上来，他们站在树林间上远远看着酒店的主楼，宴会厅明亮的灯光和喧闹的人潮都被玻璃挡在了里面，只余一点昏黄洒在鹅卵石的小道上。

这是种很特别的感觉，对他们而言尤为特别，金博洋和羽生结弦站在树荫下相视而笑。

金博洋一边笑一边有些害羞地转头，羽生结弦温柔地扶住他的脸，一点点地靠近他，近到他能感觉到羽生的呼吸像是夜晚的风一般拂过他的脸。

然后他们交换了一个温柔而短暂的吻。

结束这个近乎一触即分的吻后，金博洋红着脸想要捂住自己的脸，然而手刚抬起来就被羽生抓住了。这个刚得了便宜的男人笑成一幅狐狸样子，毫不掩饰自己的好心情。

“天天，补偿还满意吗？”

“哎？”

“天天忘了吗？”

说实话，羽生结弦是个特别会撒娇的人，而不管金博洋愿不愿意承认，他就特别吃这家伙睁大眼睛露出那种无辜表情的样子。

“忘了。”他乖乖承认，换来自家男友抖S的微笑。

“既然忘了那就说明我做得还不够嘛~”他一边说着一边重新凑近吻住他。

和刚才那个仅在唇间研磨的接触不同，这个吻带着更为浓烈的侵略感和占有欲，羽生轻易地攻城掠地，舌尖扫过他敏感的虎牙，换来他双腿的颤栗。

金博洋不自觉地推后着，手臂却紧紧搂着羽生的脖颈，不只是要推开他还是要拉近他，而羽生也趁势将恋人压在树干上，用繁茂的灌木枝条遮掩住两人的身影，还不忘用一只手护在他脑后。

本来靠着树他还勉强能站稳，但是当羽生结弦的另一只手挑起他的衬衫下摆，顺着他的腰线一路抚上去的时候，他只觉得像是有一阵电流穿过自己的脊椎，双腿一软就坐了下去。

占据高地的羽生发出一声轻笑，在恋人的唇齿间追逐着，舔过他敏感的上颚，卷起他的舌头，尽情享用胜利的果实，而金博洋只能紧紧抓着对方的衣领，抬高头吞咽下彼此的津液。

直到金博洋觉得自己快窒息了，羽生才放过他，缓缓舔去他唇边扯出的银线。

而这一切还没结束。

当金博洋抬着头大口大口呼吸的时候，感觉到了自己脖颈上的温热，那种令人酥麻的触感甚至让他不自觉呻吟出声。虽然声音不大，但是对于寂静到只有些微虫鸣的树林小道来说，已经足够响了。

羽生结弦顺着恋人那细长的脖子一点点吻下去，天知道他每一次在冰场上看到自家小孩任凭汗水流入衣襟的诱人样子而不自知的时候，是靠什么来控制住自己不要把冰鞋套扔到那些不怀好意的目光的主人脸上的。

然而现在，他才是那个能正大光明在这孩子身上留下自己印记的人。

虽然这样想着，但羽生还是“贴心”地解开金博洋的扣子，在那些因为缺少光照而显得过分白皙的皮肤上留下吻痕。

“羽……生……”，金博洋叫他名字的声音里甚至带了几分抽噎，攥着他衣领的指尖因为太过用力而泛出一点惹人怜惜的白来。

羽生环着他的手腕送到自己唇边，轻轻咬住恋人的指尖。

“嗯？”

金博洋透过自己水雾弥漫的视野看过去，羽生的眼皮比常人要薄得多，因此微微挑起竟显出几分凌厉的妩媚来，他一边好整以暇地看着自己，一边轻轻舔咬着自己的指尖，神色间带了几分皇帝般的漫不经心，如同他站在冰场上神色冷冽地抬起头来。

世界都要为之倾倒。

金博洋觉得自己的呼吸停滞了一瞬，接着，他就像个天真而无畏的少年侠客一般，搂着对方的脖子狠狠亲了过去，力道之大甚至直接将原本跪坐在他双膝之间的羽生压在了地上。

羽生结弦瞪大了眼睛，感觉到身上的小家伙有些笨拙地在自己唇上撕咬着，不由得笑出了声，换来恋人恶狠狠的瞪视。

“天天”，他伸手捧住对方的脸，声音因为情愫而变得沙哑。

“是想要在上面吗？”

 

END


End file.
